


Sweet dreams are made of him

by Leviest



Category: K-pop, Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Late Night Conversations, Movie Night, Pentagon, Sensuality, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviest/pseuds/Leviest
Summary: Home date with your boyfriend Yuto. As time flies, you stay to sleep at the dorm. What could happens between two love birds...
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Boyfriend/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Sweet dreams are made of him

It was really late, everyone else seemed to be sleeping in the dorm. You ended up staying late while watching animes with Yuto and when you both remembered you don’t live with them, Yuto offered you to stay over and sleep at the dorm. You are usually the shy type, he proposed himself to sleep on the couch in the living room so you could take his room to get more intimacy since he lives with some of his members and being woke up to the sight of them looking at you wasn’t something you wished for.

You were lying in bed for about thirty minutes and your eyes would not close at all to let you sleep. All you have been thinking of was being in your boyfriend’s bed for the first time with his delicious scent all over the sheets. You decided to get up and be brave. You knew very well Yuto would never have asked you to share his bed and sleep together since he is as shy as you are about that matter and truly respect you and your relation. He’s been nothing less than a gentleman with you and you love him with all your heart. You got to the bedroom door without realizing you were only wearing one of his million black t-shirts and your underwear. Your cheeks turned bright red at the idea of him seeing you dressed like this. You did not have a pajama at his place and it was all he could find you since his pants don't fit you. You walked in the dark to the couch. He was lightly sleeping. He looked so peaceful that you almost felt bad for waking him up. You gently poked his shoulder until you saw him opening his eyes, looking at you with curiosity in his sleepy eyes. He said in his husky voice :

« Hey, what’s wrong? What time is it?

  * I don’t know. Yuto… I can’t sleep…
  * What do you want me to do?
  * Can you come sleep with me please?»



You asked without thinking as you grabbed his hand and Yuto just got up, following your lead. He was too tired to even think of anything else than sleeping. As you stopped in front of the bed to get in, Yuto who was rubbing his sleepy eyes bumped into you and just hugged you from behind to save him from the embarrassment. The warmth of his chest against your back already made you sleepy. You both got under the blankets and you laid your head on his arm so Yuto could hug you comfortably against him. 

With your face on his chest, all you could think of was his nice natural masculine scent mixed with his shampoo’s perfume. It made your heart beat faster and faster. You were unsure if he could hear you yet you decided to raise your head to look at him. You ended up face to face with his delicate lips. As if the same thought went through your minds, Yuto and you approached your faces close enough to softly kiss as he pressed his lips to yours. All you could feel was Yuto’s warmth, the taste of his lips, the touch of his hands on your body, holding you as tight as he could against himself. Your ran your hands under his shirt to get a good grip on his back as he started devouring your lips, putting all his restrained passion into the kiss which started innocent. 

His body reacted impulsively as he rolled you on your back, his whole body burning with desire over you like an animal with his prey. His right hand was moving on your hip where his own shirt lifted a bit when you both moved. His right hand was in your hair, holding your head and neck tightly as he pressed his lips more, forcing you into a fierce and deep kiss. Seeing you out of breath after some long minutes, he slowly rose, keeping some distance from you to be able to look at you. He went for a sweet and light kiss on your forehead, his burning red face showing more than he would have wanted to. With his teasing soft voice said:« I hope this can help you sleep better, cutie.» Embarrassed, you giggled, hiding in his shirt and answering him back with : 

« You didn't have to kiss me like that, you know?

  * I know, I just wanted to. You woke me up after all. Now go to sleep, ok?
  * Yes Sir!» you said, teasing him about the sweet order he gave you. 



As you went back to sleep into his arms now that you got your mind straight again, you felt your eyes slowly closing and you easily fell asleep in Yuto’s arms. The last thing you thought before sleeping was how peaceful it is, all snuggled to your boyfriend. 


End file.
